


I wouldn’t really mind

by Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: “You’re not like other omegas, are you?” The alpha asked rhetorically, smiling fondly at the omega, taking a sit beside Sugawara gently brushing away few strands of its silver hair that framed his face almost perfectly.“What if I’m not?” Sugawara replied; his reply almost seemed like a purr, with a tone that hints a challenge and tease, easing down his guard to the black haired alpha, his eyes fluttering with desire.





	I wouldn’t really mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Rei here! It's my first time writing an omega verse fic, and I mostly did it for an Amino, but here I am, posting it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

A black haired alpha wandered around Tokyo, as the moon illuminated the night sky and the lights of every building and vehicles lit up its the busy streets, roaming aimlessly seeming only one thing in his mind was the scent of a certain silver haired classmate and crush, the scent of this omega was driving him to his rut - which he found pleasantly surprising since he never bonded with the said male and that this was his first time picking up that certain aroma from Sugawara.

The rooster haired alpha took a quick sharp breath, finding a familiar aroma that seemed to be somewhere nearby, wondering if he was thinking too hard to finally smell that wonderful fragrance that screams ‘heat’, he inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma as he follows where does this scent lead to.

Going after the trail, into the corner of a street there he found the silver haired male surrounded by unwanted alphas, basking in Sugawara’s fragrance, the former Nekoma captain went ahead to the former setter without having any second thoughts, having the need to protect the shorter male.

“This is not a place for a tiny Omega to be this late at night.” One of the alphas said, stepping closer to the omega, playing with the strands of the omega’s silver locks, the omega’s face contorted into a mix of disgusted and lustful look due to his unwavering heat.

“Back off,” the black haired alpha growled, pushing the other alpha away from Sugawara, eyes darkening, ready to punch any of the other alphas that tried to attack the omega in heat, holding Sugawara firmly into a bridal style carrying position, he ignored the cries of protest and made a mad dash away from the other alphas, all of the alphas that were once surrounding the omega quickly followed suit, growling at the thought of the omega’s scent.

The black haired male entered a familiar building, still carrying Sugawara in his arms as he made exchanges with the receptionist, giving him a key, as he made his way to the basement where omegas in heat can stay.

“God, you smell ridiculously good Suga-chan.” The alpha muttered, placing the omega down on the fluffy nest looking bed, a smirk slowly made its way on the alpha’s lips, seeing the cute pout as a response that he earned from the silver haired male.

“Kuroo, you didn’t have to save me you know? Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m weak!” Sugawara politely argued, “I could’ve handled myself.” lips forming into a tight line. “But thank you for the help.” He added, his rationality going back to him.

“Glad to help” Kuroo replied to him fondly. “But then again,” he trailed; a certain teasing glint was shown in his eyes.”I can also help you with something else~” eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner.

 Sugawara looked at the alpha questioningly, having a hard time deciphering if that was just meant to be a measly joke, or something he can actually act upon, in which he’d gladly crawl upon the lap of the alpha, giving into his own heat and desire.

The alpha lets out a breathy chuckle, staring into the gorgeous eyes that have the swirls of golden brown and caramel, “It was a joke, don’t worry.” He shrugged it off, chuckling as he dismissed the thought, averting off his gaze from the silver haired omega, his own hand scratching the nape of his neck, muttering sheepishly the words. “Though I really wouldn’t mind…”

“I really wouldn’t mind too.”He nonchalantly replied, gazing upwards at the taller male, looking ever so hopeful, smiling at the kind offer, gulping forcefully as he fight his urges to have some self reservation and restraint.

“You’re not like other omegas, are you?” The alpha asked rhetorically, smiling fondly at the omega, taking a sit beside Sugawara gently brushing away few strands of its silver hair that framed his face almost perfectly.

“What if I’m not?” Sugawara replied; his reply almost seemed like a purr, with a tone that hints a challenge and tease, easing down his guard to the black haired alpha, his eyes fluttering with desire.

The alpha leaned down towards the silver haired male, inhaling the alluring fragrance the omega has, upon  realizing he was dangerously close to Sugawara, he planned on pulling away as quickly as he could, and yet here he was, still stuck in the situation he was in before.

“I smelled you from across the room earlier in class and I gotta say, you have the best scent in the history of scents.” Kuroo whispered, his lips hovering millimeters away from the omega’s, his eyes scanning signs of discomfort, seeing that there has been no negative effect, the alpha planted a simple short sweet kiss on the omega’s chapped lips.”You have no idea how much I wanted to do that Suga-chan.” He breathed out, staring at Sugawara’s eyes, his words holding sincerity and hope.

The former setter placed his hand on the former captain’s cheek, feeling his breathing slowly became short, his heart beating faster; he inched closer, pulling the taller male close to him as he gently kissed the alpha.

The two males finally let their guards down, sensing that the feeling was mutual for both of them, as they melt in each other’s touch, and their kisses sending sparks, the omega pulled away, purring at the alpha.

“Tetsu, I want your knot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that since it's my first time writing it, I shall give KuroSuga more attention since I've been posting Oisuga but not have one KuroSuga post. 
> 
> I hope you did enjoy the fic! 
> 
> That's it for now guys, see you on the next post! Byebu !


End file.
